


Life Truly Is Strange

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Cussing, Day 7, Free day, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, SHEITH WEEK, Swearing, possible other triggers, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Life is Strange Sheith AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 7: Free Day!

“Shiro, you’ve been back for a month and you haven’t bothered to call or text or email or anything,” Keith hissed, keeping his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his head.    
  
“I wanted to, I was going to, just lost track of time,” Shiro replied, leaning back into the seat.    
  
“I’ve missed you, you know that,”  Keith replied, keeping his eyes forward, “It’s been… hell without you here. Absolute hell.”    
  
Shiro leaned his head against the window, letting the music around him serenade him while they drove down the road.    
  
“I’m glad to have you back. Really, I am,” Keith broke the silence that had come between them, turning his gaze to Shiro for a few moments before focusing on driving again.    
  
“It’s good to be back,” Shiro replied, offering a smile and looking at the other.    
  
The silence returned, this time it being a nice calming silence, and one not filled with tension.    
  
Keith turned down a street, passing by a few houses before slowing down and pulling into a driveway.    
  
“Home sweet home,” Keith said, jumping out of the truck.    
  
Shiro hesitated for a moment, taking the handle and opening the door, hoping out and looking at the house in front of him.    
  
“Hasn’t changed,” he muttered to himself, following Keith inside.    
  
They both headed up the stairs once inside, Keith entering a room and Shiro going into the same room after him.    
  
“Welcome to my room,” Keith extended his arms, plopping down onto his bed, leaving Shiro to look around.    
  
“It’s changed so much…” Shiro muttered, looking around at all the different writing, posters, clothes anything around him.    
  
“You haven’t though,” Keith smiled, looking up at Shiro tenderly, before plopping his head back down, “Anyway, can you turn on some music while I rest my eyes for a bit?”    
  
“Sure,” Shiro replied, wandering around the room and looking for some sort of disc to pop in the radio.    
  
Locating a disc he walked over to the stereo, opening up the player and putting it in before pressing play. The music came out quietly at first before Shiro turned it up, letting it come out loud enough for the both of them to settle in.    
  
“Thanks,” Keith said, watching as Shiro walked over and sat at the desk across the room.    
  
“Now to fix this,” Shiro said, pulling out an extremely high definition camera.    
  
“Do you need tools for it? Like I said step- _ shit _ has a ton in the garage,” Keith sat up, looking at Shiro.    
  
“It looks like it’s just the lenses are cracked. Not good,” Shiro sighed, setting the camera back on the table, “It’s mostly just used to take pictures of the moon and stars at night. Can’t do that with a cheap-o cam.”    
  
“Hold on a second,” Keith replied, getting up on the bed and walking over to his closet, “What about this?” He asked, turning around and showing a small camera with a giant zoom lens on the end.     
  
“Woah, uh…isn’t that your dad’s though,” Shiro asked, his face dropping a bit when he remembered it was the same one Keith’s dad used to take pictures of them with.    
  
“Not anymore, besides, he would want you to have it since I don’t have any use for it and you will use it plenty,” Keith responded, walking over and setting the camera in Shiro’s hands.    
  
“I- Thanks Keith, really,” Shiro looked down at the camera in his hands, turning back to face the window and looking at all the different settings on it.    
  
“Here!” Keith exclaimed, walking over to the radio and turning it up, running back over to his bed and dancing on it.    
  
Shiro had to stifle a laugh as he watched the other, Keith still couldn’t dance after all these years, but he did have the hips for it...for a dude. Shaking his head to stop himself from staring, he lifted the camera and took a picture of Keith.    
  
“Keith! Will you turn that crap down?” A voice called from down the stairs.    
  
“Shit. You have to hide, security trash head is home,” Keith ran over to the stereo, turning it way down and pushing Shiro out of his seat and into the closet.    
  
Shiro shoved himself into the closer, shifting a bit when things were in the way.    
  
“I’m coming in Keith,” The voice snapped from outside the door, swinging it open and all the color draining from his face.    
  
Shiro shifted in the closet, trying not to make any noise as he looked out one of the cracks and watched the scenes before him.    
  
“What did I tell you about blasting that crap. What are you even doing in here?” The man, being Keith’s step-dad, Nolan Iverson, snapped.    
  
“I was just relaxing. Can’t I-”    
  
“No. Blasting music doesn’t seem like relaxing. I heard someone else up here with you, where did they go?”    
  
Keith stood his ground but even from where Shiro was standing, he could tell that Keith was shaking.    
  
“You tell me right now or I swear to go-”    
  
“No one was up here with me. I swear,” Keith tried to explain.    
  
His step-dad however, didn’t believe his lie one bit. He lifted a hand, swinging it and a loud slap filled the room as it made contact with Keith’s cheek.    
  
Shiro had to stop himself from audibly gasping and held out one of his hands, letting time rewind back to before the hit.    
  
“I heard someone else up here with you, where did they go?” His step-dad repeated.    
  
Before Keith could speak, Shiro stepped out of the closet, showing himself to both of them. Keith’s face turned to relief at the sight of his friend, but was mixed with horror as he watched Shiro.    
  
“So, someone was up here with you. Who the hell is this?” The man snapped, looking back over to Keith.    
  
“An old friend,” Keith muttered, turning his gaze away.    
  
“I told you, I didn’t want anyone else in the house when we aren’t home. Friend or not. Why don’t you ever  _ fucking _ listen?”  raised his hand again, aiming for Keith. Shiro stepped forward catching his arm just before it made contact.    
  
Keith stood in shock as he watched the scene before him.    
  
“I don’t that’s a good idea. Mr. Iverson,” Shiro said sternly, giving a glare to him.    
  
Nolan ripped his arm out of Shiro’s grip, giving one last glare to the two boys before turning away and letting the door slam behind him.    
  
“Thanks for...standing up for me there,” Keith said, sheepishly crossing his arms over his belly.    
  
“Don’t mention it, I’m not going to stand by and watch him... _ beat  _ you,” Shiro said, pulling Keith into a quick hug to comfort him and calm him down.    
  
“Yeah, let’s just get out of here, it’ll help us clear our heads,” Keith replied, pushing away from Shiro and walking over to the window, sliding it open.    
  
Keith hopped out, standing outside and waiting for Shiro to follow. Lifting his bag, he put the strap around his bag, climbing up onto the desk and out the window, following Keith.    
  
“I have a nice place we can go and clear our heads,” Keith said, climbing down the roof, Shiro following close.    
  
It felt nice being around Keith, now if only it was going to be so easy to tell Keith about his powers.  

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a full on fic sometime in the future with all the episodes of the game but in Sheith mode, this as just a little snip it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
